William's Hell
William Afton woke up. Which, to him, was extremely unlikely, considering the fact that mere moments before, he had been trying to force his way out of a ventilation shaft, trapped inside a malfunctioning Spring-locked suit, while all around him, behind him, in front of him- was fire, threatening to burn everything down. Was he really dead this time? Or is this gonna be one of those times where he thought ''he was dead and just ends up as a... uh, ''zombie-robot-hybrid things. Afton has had a strange, terrible life. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he looked around, trying to make sense of where he was, up to this point, he thought he had been closing his eyes, but only then did he realized, his eyes were open all along, and yes, the room (or place, or building...) was that dark. Afton tried to feel his way around, but was unable to grasp on to anything. He felt a peculiar sensation, he found that there was no floor, he was floating. ''Now, William was extremely confused, he absent mindedly scratched his head- Wait. Afton realized he had hands. And legs. Unscathed, unburnt legs. Real, flesh-instead-of-metal-and-fabric limbs. Actual, limbs. He couldn't see them, the room he was in was lightless, but he could ''feel ''them. He also had hair, a face, a torso, covered in skin instead of being pure bones and muscles and viscera. He also realized he was wearing what seemed to be a work uniform, with a metal badge clipped on, he remembered, vividly, that it was the same thing he was wearing before he got into that cursed Springbonnie suit for the last time. Ok, so he was dead. That was the only explanation. But he was ''breathing, he still was, ''he still ''existed. Had he ended up in purgatory? Was he to spend eternity here? Well, that's not too bad. He thought, and remembered all the things he did. He chuckled slightly, being able to find humor in memories that would give even the vilest psychopaths chills. His chuckles soon turned into giggles, then full blown laughter. Booming laughter, echoing thousands of time in the vast nothingness of the void. He remembered how foolish Henry had been, with his talks of "hell" ''and "''punishments". ''He remembered what Henry had said that day he tried to immolate his own work partner. ''Every single word. '' ''"The darkest pits of Hell has opened up to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend." But there was ''no Hell for him. He had escaped from Karma even in death. No pain, no fire, no brimstone. Henry had killed himself for nothing. This greatly amused William Afton. And he kept laughing, now he was wheezing, and clutching his stomach, and gasping for breath, even, but he laughed on. And on and on and on... He laughed for what seemed to be days, but could possibly be seconds, when something made him stop. A burst of light. A miniature supernova. An explosion, which lit the void up, revealing the violet shade of his uniform. It ended with a fiss, blue and yellow smoke came out from every direction, and from the center, something small and heavy dropped into his hand. It was a small box. By now, the small explosion had ended, leaving everything pitch black again, but he could feel small engravings and patterns on the box, which, he presumed to be made out of some kind of metal. He felt his way around the box, and on its "front" side, he found what seemed to be words engraved in the center. 2 words. ''"William's Judgement" Utterly bewildered at this point, Afton felt his way for the opening of the box. He found what appeared to be a "handle" protruding from the top, and pulled on it. Light filled the void, his eyes, after spending so long in the dark, was watering from the pain. Soon, his eyes stopped hurting, but the light did not fade. Afton continued to squint, when he heard something. A deep, booming voice, coming from every direction, was talking to him. It was crisp, and there seemed to be a slight tone of humor in its voice. "Hello, Mr. William Afton." Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the light faded. Afton found himself surrounded by clouds. Above was blue sky, but below him, was also blue sky. He looked up, and found that in front of him was a man wearing a pristine white suit and tie, and a pair of glasses, who seemed to be walking on the clouds themselves. He was elderly, and had striking blue eyes, the same shade as the sky, and hair as wispy as the clouds. Strangely enough, he was also looking at an iPad. As if reading something. "G-God?" asked William, "Ok, so, uh, about that eternal punishment thing-" But God merely sushed him. "Yes, I've read your file, serial child murderer, designer of various robots specializing in the capture and murder of childrens, one of whose victim is your own daughter, many attempted murders even after you "died" the first time..." 'God said, his voice devoid of any hate, just pure judgement. '"I think we both know where this is going. Don't we, Mr. Afton?" 'God concluded, with a slight grin. Afton stammered "I... well, yes. I'm going to Hell, right?" '"Well, naturally, you committed several first degree murders. So... yeah. Sorry, Afton. But if it's any comfort, it's been specially designed to suit you." 'God replied '"I also think that you would be delighted to know that no punishment is eternal, Mr. Afton, of course, yours would be very long, probably a few centuries, if not a few millennias, but trust me, that's nothing compared to how long Mr. Hitler is going to be here for." "I'm going to be in hell for centuries?!" ''William shouted. '"Or more. But if you want to get it over quick then you'd better start your punishment the earlier the better, i suppose. Any questions, Mr. Afton?"' God asked, with an air of finality. "W-What is my Hell like?" Asked William. This time, God laughed. '"That's a suprise, Mr. Afton. Now, off you go."' Afton felt everything went black again, this time, something appeared before him. 3 words. ''"Ultimate Custom Night" But before he could do anything, the words disappeared again, he heard the voice of God booming from the darkness again: "Sorry, my bad, that was your son's personal Hell, he's gonna be here for a few years- but anyway, here's your personal Hell. The right one this time." A different set of words appeared before him. And then an image. An image that strikes fear into the hearts of even the likes of William Afton. Afton shrieked. "No...NO!...NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Category:Stories Category:Thuyenthegreat